


Future comes fast

by wanderingalonelypath



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: After the battle, Future Fic, M/M, No Dialogue, a lot of other people are mentioned - Freeform, summer lives because fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingalonelypath/pseuds/wanderingalonelypath
Summary: For once, the Branwen-Ebi house was blessedly quiet.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665913
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Future comes fast

For once, the Branwen-Ebi house was blessedly quiet.

It had been a whirlwind couple of months, or, if Clover was being honest, a whirlwind couple of years. After the final battle, or ‘The Battle of the End” as people were calling (though he couldn’t really figure out why) the recovery process to get the world back together was long and busy. Clover finally moved into his full position as General of the Atlas Military (and didn’t Qrow get a laugh out of that one), followed by cleanup in multiple kingdoms, arresting the stray war criminals, rebuilding Beacon Academy, and just taking some time to heal from everything.

There were good things in the aftermath, though. Qrow and the girls finally reunited with their family. And, miraculously, he meant ALL of their family. Nobody was sure if Raven would stick around after the final battle, especially after losing her maiden powers along with the other three. Clover supposed it only made sense, with Ozpin and Salem finally being able to move on, there was no need for relics or maidens anymore. After a long and tearful screaming match with Raven and Yang, and Raven and Tai, and Raven and Qrow, she promised to stick around as long as they promised to give her the chance to do better. It was a tentative peace, but it was a peace.

If that wasn’t unbelievable enough, another miracle stumbled out of Salem’s prison after her defeat, almost 20 years older but still recognizable with a dirty white cloak and gleaming silver eyes. Even with all the hardships they had to endure during the war, the look on Yang and Ruby’s faces when they saw their long lost mother was enough to cement that it was all worth it.

Among the tearful reunions and reconciliations, there were quite a few proposals, too. Nora and Ren were in the middle of fighting a Nevermore when she said, and he’s quoting “If we live through this and you don’t marry me, I’m going to kick your ass!” To which Ren replied, “Was already planning on it!” Clover would’ve thought they’d forget their battlefield engagement in the relief that followed the defeat, but they only took a moment’s breather before finding an officiant, getting married right in the middle of the battle camp, their witnesses being every Huntsman too injured or exhausted to help with the cleanup.

Yang and Blake were separated in the final stretch and weren’t able to reunite until a day after the End. They both ran away from their respective parents as soon as they caught sight of each other, and after a dramatic hug that involved Blake being picked up and swung around, Yang dropped to one knee then and there and asked Blake to marry her. They were finally put on leave from relief efforts 3 months later and had a beautiful summer wedding in Menagerie.

There were ‘finally’s all around; Jaune finally screwed up the courage to kiss Marrow, Ruby introduced Weiss to her parents not just as her partner, but her partner, and Qrow didn’t hesitate to have his own tearful reunion with Clover, culminating in a gripping kiss in front of his whole family.

From then on, it felt like years passed like months. Before Clover knew it, Qrow and the kids were throwing him a surprise party to celebrate him being General for a year. Ruby and Weiss moved into a spacious apartment in Atlas that they were almost never at because of all the missions they took, as they were in such high demand. Qrow proposed to him after a romantic candlelit dinner on the rooftop of the Academy. Ren and Nora were expecting their first child, then Blake and Yang had a daughter, and Nora and Ren had another baby, a boy this time.

The future came fast for all of them until suddenly, Qrow and Clover were welcoming home their own little bundle of joy: Dove Branwen-Ebi. Clover was sure that this was a type of love he had never known until he set eyes on his daughter for the first time. He was sure he and Qrow spent a couple hours just watching her sleep the first night they brought her home. In the same way, Qrow was watching her now, fifteen minutes after he had gone to lay her down.

Clover could only watch with a fond smile as Qrow stared, and thanked whatever gods that may be watching out for this world now that he was lucky enough to have this little family of his.

**Author's Note:**

> And that wraps up Fair Game week! I had an amazing time writing this week, and I hope y'all have enjoyed my content this week! Hopefully, I'll be able to post more for my favorite boys in the future as well!


End file.
